Groping and Strip Searches
by elffromspace
Summary: SangoMiroku. Twisted little comic piece involving ripping the clothes off of Miroku. Since when has Mush been a Spectator Sport?
1. Groping and Strip Searches

Thanks to my Inu Yasha RP group who helped to inspire this little product of a deranged mind that is masquerading as a fanfic! Especially Sharlene who encouraged it, proofreads it and even wrote small parts of it for me, Majo who played Miroku while my Sango first groped him and BJ who subbed in for Majo and put up with Sango searching him for the Hentai Sango/Miroku doujinshi he was hiding, and Kelly who first wrote about Miroku and Sango reading Kagome's health books. ^_^ And finally to Rumiko Takahashi who actually owns the characters I so loved to torture!  
  
***  
  
Groping and Strip Searches  
  
The moonlight shone down on the little clearing where the small group had camped out for the night. Kagome was crawling into her bedroll and Inu Yasha had just settled into his perch in the nearest tree when Miroku jolted upright from his position sitting at the base of another tree.  
  
"Is something wrong, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked as he frantically searched his clothing.  
  
"No, it's nothing Sango." Miroku stood up and looked around the nearby landscape, scanning for something...  
  
"Did you lose something? I can help you look."  
  
"Nothing important.. I'll be right back" Miroku walked over to the edge of the clearing and started back down the path poking bushes with his staff. Sango hesitated for a minute and then followed after him. Surely there were no girls way out here in the wilderness for him to wander off with, but better to keep an eye on him anyway. Finally, according to the great Rumiko tradition of Mush being a spectator sport three more pairs of eyes warily opened and their owners crept after the main entertainment.  
  
***  
  
Sango silently followed the monk a short ways back down the path they had traveled that day until he reached a particularly overgrown section.  
  
"Ah ha! I thought it might be here." Miroku bent over to pick up the mysterious item. Sango snuck up behind him trying to get a glimpse of whatever he had been so worried about losing, but was finding it hard to see anything except for Miroku's rear which was sticking unusually high in the air as he tried to get whatever it was loose. "Damn! It's caught in the thorns." Miroku was so intent he didn't notice as Sango got within groping range, annoyed at how the voluminous robes impeded her view of everything of interest. Especially Miroku's rear.  
  
Miroku's rear??? What was she thinking?? She didn't want to see Miroku's rear? Did she? Sango's eyes drifted over the region in question which was wiggling around in a rather amusing way as the Houshi continued his efforts to free his precious item from the thorns without damaging it. Sango fought to hold back a giggle at the same time as she noticed that it seemed to be a rather well shaped rear. As well as she could make out through all those robes.  
  
"Almost got it..."  
  
Sango jumped when Miroku's mumblings suddenly reminded her where she was. What was she doing anyway staring as his ass like that?!? *HE* was the perverted one with a butt fixation, not her! She never would comprehend his obsession with feeling up her bottom. I mean it was just another part of your body... wonder if he's got a nice body under there too... Hey! Just another part of your body necessary to connect the legs to the lower back...it was so close all she'd have to do would be to reach out and she could touch it... nothing of interest at all, simply a particularly round set of muscles, what was wrong with him anyway that he found them so interesting... reach out just a little bit and.. maybe she should find out?  
  
"Got it!" Miroku exclaimed triumphantly. But before he had a chance to stand up with his prize he was startled by the strangest sensation. If he didn't know better he'd say someone was groping him! Groping someone else was one thing, but this was different. This was HIS ass!  
  
The three pairs of eyes hiding in the bushes bugged out just about as far as they'd go. Was Sango doing what it looked like she was doing?!?! One pair of eyes looked wary and shifted away from the others, as their owner didn't want to take any chances on the wench getting the bright idea to grope his butt like she sometimes did his ears.  
  
Miroku flipped around with lightning speed and held his staff out in a defensive stance against whatever had assaulted his derriere. "S.... Sango??"  
  
Sango blushed and looked down, refusing to meet Miroku's curious gaze.  
  
"Sango? What.. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I.. just.. You shouldn't wander off by yourself like that!"  
  
Miroku relaxed, regaining his composure much faster than the demon-slayer. "Ah. So you were worried about me." He took a step toward his companion, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. "And did you like what you felt?"  
  
"I was just.. DID I WHAT????" Sango bristled.  
  
"Did you like what you felt? I never guessed you were the type to sneak up and grope people. Or perhaps you were just checking to make sure I hadn't been somehow injured during my walk from the camp." Miroku winked.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort!!"  
  
"Would you like to check the rest of me? I think I may have injured myself on those thorns.."  
  
"I would NOT! I'll show you injured!!"  
  
"But my poor finger got cut while I..." Miroku had started to raise his hand to the light for her to see and stopped short when he remembered what was IN his hand, "Um.. I.." Miroku looked from Sango to the item in his hand and back, and then he quickly turned around moving as fast as possible to hide the object in one of his hidden pockets. Maybe she didn't see what it was...  
  
"HEY! Those are my PANTIES!!!"  
  
"I was going to give them back! I was just curious why it felt different when I groped you last week.."  
  
The three in the bushes sweatdropped as Miroku found himself plastered to the forest floor with a large bump on his forehead.  
  
Miroku moaned and rubbed his head, "So they're called 'panties'?"   
  
Sango blushed, "Yes... Kagome gave them to me..." she left out the details of the whole conversation about how obsessed males were with this particular modern article of clothing. Judging from Miroku's reaction to them Kagome had been disturbingly right.  
  
"Yes!!" Kagome beamed, pleased with her skillful and subtle matchmaking efforts.  
  
"Now.." Sango stood over Miroku wreathed in flames, "GIVE THEM BACK!!!"  
  
"I'll be happy to help you put them back on, Sango-chan." Miroku's cheesy grin faded under the glare she gave in reply, "Or not..." Miroku sighed, as his warm little fantasy froze over and shattered.  
  
Miroku reached into his robes to retrieve the stolen undergarments and panicked for the second time that night. "Dammit! They must have fallen when..." Miroku trailed off as Sango's Glare Of Death became physically painful.  
  
"I don't believe you." Everything living and not rooted to the ground fled the area. Well those with brains at least which didn't include the three observers.  
  
Miroku continued rummaging through his hidden pockets under his robes. Hmmm... his money pouch and supply of papers... dirty magazine he'd bribed Inu Yasha to bring back from the future for him... "Sango... I don't have them."  
  
"If you won't give them back I'll just have to find them myself." Sango advanced on the monk menacingly...  
  
"S.. Sango!" Miroku gaped; distracted from being afraid for his life by the observation that Sango was incredibly beautiful when pissed off. Unfortunately, this caused a delay in his self-preservation motor kicking in, and he began to crawl backwards just a little too late. Miroku saw his life flashing before him as Sango pinned him to the ground, but at least he could die happily at the hands of the woman he loved.  
  
Sango straddled Miroku, pinning him down to prevent escaping and began to strip search him. She started by pulling on the bow that held his upper robe shut, desperately telling her hormones the whole time that there was absolutely nothing sexual about this. She was merely trying to retrieve her property. It was totally beside the point that this bore an uncanny resemblance to a fantasy she had most definitely NOT been having recently.  
  
Miroku was having a harder time denying how stimulating the whole situation was. When he noticed that a certain part of his body wasn't even trying to deny it he desperately hoped Sango wouldn't notice. While he was distracted trying to figure out what to do about his growing problem another part of his body started to act on it's own... With her sitting like that with her bottom right at his arm's length, it was just begging to be touched...  
  
"Sango! You shouldn't rip my clothes like that!" Miroku looked in dismay at the large rip that had suddenly appeared in the front of his robes, baring his entire chest.  
  
"Then keep your hands to yourself." She snarled, moving her legs so that she could pin Miroku's arms down and out of trouble.  
  
Miroku looked pointedly at her hands that were currently splayed across his chest...  
  
Sango blushed, "I'm only doing this out of necessity. It's not as if I want to see you naked or anything." Sango tore his robe open farther, and, much to Miroku's relief, seemed to have totally missed the pouch with the dirty magazine, "If you weren't such a hopeless pervert we wouldn't have to do this!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango.." But Miroku was having a rather hard time feeling any regret for sneaking up on Sango bathing earlier that day and making off with her panties. He had no idea things would turn out so .. interesting... yet dangerous when he'd used his staff to retrieve the mysterious undergarments while he remained hidden in the bushes.  
  
That's when it occurred to him that Sango's hands slowed down and were skimming lightly over the skin exposed on Miroku's chest and stomach. "Ah, Sango, the panties can't be there..."  
  
"Hmm?" Her hands started moving lower and he decided to let her explore to her heart's content.  
  
Meanwhile their audience continued to stare, totally absorbed in the spectacle before them. Far more interesting than cable TV! At least for those who knew what cable TV was. Once Shippo got over laughing at the expression on Miroku's face he began to get bored with watching what appeared to be a somewhat less than efficient method of searching. Surely Sango didn't think the 'panties' things were stuck to behind Miroku's ear, so why didn't she stop nibbling it and go search someplace else already? Anyway he'd seen something go flying when Sango had hit Miroku earlier.. Maybe Kagome would give him some candy if he found the 'panties' so they could all go back to bed now.  
  
"Sango, do you think you could possibly get off of my hands?" Miroku squirmed trying to pull his hands free from his sides where Sango had them securely pinned with her ankles.  
  
"Why? So you can grope me again? I don't think so." Sango carefully kept Miroku's hands pinned under her legs while she started scooting down a bit so she could work on getting the rest of his robes off. Sango's eyes opened a little wider when she encountered a strange lump below Miroku's stomach, but she refused to let herself think about it. She had pressing business to attend to.  
  
Shippo crept along the bushes to where he'd seen the object fly and grinned proudly when he found the prize. He didn't get what was so special about this tiny scrap of cloth. It seemed too small to do an effective job of covering much of anything, but if he could trade it for some more of that 'pocky' stuff it'd be well worth it. He hid his prize behind his back so he could work out the details of the trade before giving it up and strutted triumphantly back to where Kagome was entranced, wondering what'd it be like to do that to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo bounced up and landed on Kagome's shoulder, "Look what I..."  
  
"Shippo!!" Kagome jumped. She had been so absorbed in the show she'd totally forgotten the little kitsune. "Don't look!!" She grabbed the cub and covered his eyes.  
  
"But Sango...." Miroku whined as Sango ran her hands down his side tugging the robes lower and sending shivers down his spine. Just checking for panties... Yeah right. Did she have any idea what this was doing to him? He needed to TOUCH her! "It's not fair that you're doing all of the touching. Shouldn't I get my fair share?" he pouted.  
  
Sango paused to consider this proposition.. "I suppose so.." She released her hold on his hands.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou.." Miroku grinned at the prospect of getting to grope Sango without being beaten in return.  
  
"BUT" Sango smiled rather wickedly, "First I get pay back for every grope since the day we met."  
  
Miroku's eyes bugged out as Sango's hands traveled farther down under what was left of his robes. Just how far was she going to search if she didn't find the panties?? Sango's fingers then got tangled in the robes and she tore them the rest of the way open in frustration leaving him wearing nothing but his leggings and void cover. "Sango..!" Miroku was totally lost as to what to do. When he'd fantasized about his first time with Sango, heck his first time period, it hadn't been anything like this!  
  
Shippo squirmed; it was so unfair how they always tried to smother him to death every time he caught them watching something they shouldn't! Killing the witnesses wasn't a very ethical way of making up for their own misbehavior. "But they're just looking for th-"  
  
Kagome blushed.. How could she be so irresponsible with the innocent child? "Yes, that's all they're doing. Now let's go and leave them alone so they can find them easier.. Inu Yasha! We're leaving." Kagome grabbed the dog demon by the ear and started dragging him away.  
  
"Hey! Let go!! I'm leaving already. I wasn't the one who was so interested in watching." Inu Yasha's denial was somewhat less than convincing, however, when you took into account that he was blushing so hard that even his ears were pink. "Feh.." The half demon hurried off towards the campsite, followed closely by Kagome and Shippo who continued to squirm, trying to get free.  
  
"Kagomeeee!" Shippo whined when she finally released his mouth, "Why did you drag me away? I thought they were looking for these?" Shippo held up Sango's panties.  
  
Kagome stared, "You have them?? How'd you get them?"  
  
"I found them in the bushes!" Shippo grinned, "I saw where they landed when Sango hit Miroku!"  
  
"But that means... Sango-chan won't be able to find them no matter how much she searches Miroku-sama!"  
  
"I know! That's why you should let me go give these back? Right??" Shippo waited for Kagome to let him go. Instead she only blushed deeper at what sounded suspiciously like Sango yelling Miroku's name in what could best be described as a passionate moan.  
  
"Maybe later... I think they're busy now." Kagome stared at the ground as she spoke.  
  
"But weren't they busy looking for these?"  
  
"Yes.. No.. Just stay here, trust me! I'll take those panties. Here.. Have some pocky and then just try to go to sleep!" Kagome dumped several boxes of pocky and stuff from her bag onto Shippo's lap, as she took back the underwear that had been the source of all this commotion.  
  
"Okay!" Shippo ripped open the first box and started sucking merrily on the chocolate covered sticks. Shippo wasn't entirely sure why Kagome was bribing him with Pocky, but he sure wasn't complaining. 


	2. How NOT to Search Properly

Groping and Strip Searches Part 2  
  
AN: The version that you find here is an edited version of the original second chapter, which was an actual lemon. This version still contains adult situations, it is simply less detailed than the complete. Do not read if you do are underage or easily offended by mature content. If you would like to see the complete unedited version it can be found at adultfanfiction.net: http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=6434  
  
Much Thanks to EJ for proofreading for me, you did an awesome job! Thanks to Sharlene for encouraging this and to all the people who reviewed the first have and egged me on. And a strange roundabout thanks to the evil high speed internet people who were so evil as to let me go without internet for what appears will be at least 2 weeks while I move. I hate you, but at least I got bored enough to make me finish writing something! I haven't read many stories in which Sango takes the lead, nor many where Miroku was a virgin (he IS a virgin I know it. Just watch him, he is sooo perverted virgin!) Just like myself who am obviously an Innocent Maiden. Please tell me if you have any comments or suggestions! And yes, in case you were curious, my three favorite past-times are dressing Bishies in Drag, Torturing them, and stripping them. Sometimes I manage to do all three at once, but sadly not in this particular fic.  
  
***  
  
Back in the clearing Sango was having an increasingly difficult time ignoring several facts. Among these were that Miroku was almost naked, that she was enjoying the feeling of his skin as she 'searched' him just a little too much, and that the feeling would appear to be mutual as far as she could tell from the bulge in the little of Miroku's clothes that remained. Sango found herself blushing as she stared down at him wondering just what she was getting herself into...  
  
Miroku noticed the slackening of his molestation and cautiously opened one eye. Above him Sango seemed frozen, a blush gracing her cheeks and her eyes locked on his. Now this was more like the Sango he knew. Maybe this was his chance to regain control of a situation that had definitely started to scare him. He did some quick mental grope tallying and inched his hand up again, unable to resist a slight smile as he cupped her round posterior.  
  
"Houshi-Sama!" Sango raised her hand out of reflex and barely stopped it before slapping him, "I don't think I've groped you quite that many times yet."  
  
"Perhaps not, but I've never ripped your clothing off of you. I think that should count for something. Unless you'd rather I return that favor?" Miroku leered.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Sango couldn't help but smile at the look of tortured disappointment on his face. She would have felt almost sorry for him if she weren't too busy enjoying the intoxicating feeling of power over him. Still he did have a point and her clothing had suddenly gotten uncomfortably warm.  
  
Miroku began to squirm, deciding that Sango was intent on slowly torturing him to death and he'd better escape if he could when his eyes were caught by the absolute last thing he'd ever expected to see. At least from this angle. Sango was NOT stripping! It was simply NOT possible in any universe he was familiar with. He was obviously suffering from hallucinations as a result of extreme groping deficiency.  
  
Miroku's wide-eyed expression of disbelief was just too much for Sango. You'd think he'd never seen breasts before! Then again, maybe he hadn't. At least not this close, since she knew he'd spied on hers from a distance before. The thought pleased Sango enough that she decided to tolerate his doomed attempt to banish the hallucinations by feeling them up. Well tolerating it was one thing, but letting him get away without payback was another. Sango leaned down to kiss him as she commenced returning the gropes with interest, focusing especially on trying to get his leggings off with all possible speed.  
  
"Sango," Miroku moaned, "What if you..." he paused to return her kiss heartily, "get pregnant?"  
  
Sango trailed her kisses down his neck. "Then we'll start on those ten or twenty kids early." Miroku's hands wandered all over her body setting fire to her nerves. But no matter where else they wandered they kept returning to her bottom. He was so obsessed, the pervert. Her pervert... She gave up on keeping the leggings in tact and simply ripped them too. Now, at least, his clothes would all match.  
  
"But, Naraku-" Miroku panted as Sango lifted herself slightly so she could shove the tattered leggings out of the way.  
  
"Shut up, Houshi-sama." Sango leaned forward to smother Miroku's babbling with another kiss.  
  
So bold! Miroku had never expected to see Sango acting like this! But if he could just get over the shock of it, he certainly couldn't object to it. He just hoped she wouldn't kill him for this later, but she could hardly say he'd forced her! He may as well make the most of the situation. He had some serious groping to do! His recently freed hands got down to business. One kept her distracted by fondling her breasts and lightly teasing her nipples, while the other slunk its way down between her legs.  
  
Sango gasped when she felt something brush her most intimate area. Her own fingers paused the game they'd been playing with Miroku's nipples ("Two! Ku ku ku!" err.. sorry.. inside joke) as Miroku's fingers started to move. Sango closed her eyes and leaned back while Miroku continued his exploration, searching for the spot he'd read about one day when Kagome had left her health book out. "Hosh-Miroku!" Sango exclaimed when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. That felt.. nice... It made little stars sparkle inside her head. It made the world seem to spin around her... oh Fudge.. the world was spinning because she'd started to fall over backwards. Sango grabbed for anything to restore her balance and found a most conveniently placed handle...  
  
Miroku yelped, "Sango!! Not quite so hard!"  
  
"Hm?" Sango looked down at her hands to see what it was that had just saved her from falling and gaped slightly, "Oh..."  
  
Miroku struggled to maintain his calm appearance in spite of Sango apparent effort at castration. "I appreciate the effort, but it's rather sensitive, so not too tight. You might want to try a stroking motion instead of so much squeezing," he wheezed.  
  
Sango let go of him so fast that the sudden rush of blood repositioning itself left Miroku a bit dizzy. The dizziness seemed contagious as Sango had been a little too distracted to properly regain her balance and she not so gracefully finished her backwards acrobatics.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku lifted his head and peered down to where Sango was picking herself back up off the ground near his legs. Ok this was a bad sign. He knew he was doomed when he found her incredibly sexy no matter how awkward a position she was in. But he'd known that for a long time already.  
  
"I'm fine." Sango righted herself and crawled over Miroku to get a better view of her former handle. And then the universe (or just this fanfic author) proved that it was out to get the best possible revenge on Miroku by giving him exactly what he'd always wanted but wasn't quite ready to get and especially not in such a way where things were so totally out of his control. Miroku had figured that the absolute last thing she'd ever do was to actually take his suggestions. "Is this better Houshi-sama?" She smirked at him as she stroked him experimentally.  
  
"Ahhh.. I mean, Yes. I mean... Sango!" Miroku moaned. This was totally unfair of her. Had she honestly thought he was serious?? She should know by now that he only said perverted things in an effort to scare women off. He had simply been trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation and she had the audacity to actually take him seriously. Miroku would have pouted if he hadn't been too busy groaning in ecstasy.  
  
"What's wrong, Houshi-sama?" Sango relished the look of panic on Miroku's face. She could really get used to this feeling of power. For all of his flirting with women he had absolutely no idea what to do when one actually took him up on it. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?  
  
"Sango.." Miroku whimpered, "Please?"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"If you don't stop I'm going to..."  
  
"Oh. All right." Sango let go of him and stood up. "Well then, we'd better head back to camp before the others wonder what's keeping us." She bent over to pick up her dress from where it had been tossed, as she made to leave the clearing.  
  
"Sango??? Wait! You're not going to...?"  
  
"Make up you mind Houshi-sama. Just what is it that you want?" Sango looked down at him, tapping her foot impatiently awaiting his answer.  
  
Miroku simply stared at her, mouth hanging open as his mind struggled to come up with something, *anything* to say. But before he could think of anything he heard what sounded suspiciously like laughter from Sango.  
  
"That look on your face, Miroku," Sango gasped between giggles, "just too funny..." funny and sexier than she'd ever admit out loud. To think that he actually had an innocent side to him, when he was too confused to pretend to be anything else. So this is what those girls had seen in that fake Miroku. He looked sexy when he was being a pervert too, but this innocent sexiness was something she hadn't built up any resistance to at all.  
  
There was absolutely nothing funny about any of this in Miroku's mind. Surely this was all a punishment from the gods for his errant ways. Hmm maybe if he were just a little more errant they'd be able to go all the way... No.. The punishment was the teasing and Sango appeared to have been gifted with the talent for dragging that on indefinitely. Now that tonight's session seemed finished he vowed to limit himself to no more than two gropes a day if that would ease the next session of divine punishment. He was reaching for his tattered clothing when the most beautiful naked foot he'd ever laid eyes on stopped him. He turned his gaze upwards, pausing only a bit as he tried to get past Sango's naked form, to meet her eyes. Why did he suddenly feel like a male preying mantis just before it gets eaten?? "Help-!"  
  
***  
  
Sango lay on top of Miroku in an exhausted heap. She was pretty sure she'd regret this in the morning, but at the same time she was somewhat relieved that it had finally happened and she didn't have to fight it anymore. She snuggled contently into Miroku's chest smiling softly at the way his hands seemed glued, one to her rear and one to her breast. He was such an incurable pervert. *Her* incurable pervert.. "Next time I'm tying your hands up.."  
  
"But Sango..." Miroku whined and then paused, "Next time??" Sango opted not to think too much about that one leaving Miroku to fall silent pondering the deeper mysteries of life. Namely the depths of torture and pleasure of which the world is capable, and the irony of them being the same thing.  
  
Meanwhile Sango had a more immediate mystery to ponder. If Miroku had one hand on her rear and one on her breast, how was he also playing with her hair? She knew from experience that Miroku had the mysterious Buddhist power of seeming to consist at least 75% of hands (we won't mention the other 25%...) but this was impressive enough that she had to see. Sango carefully turned her head to the other side just in time to get batted on the nose by a furry paw. She blinked again finding herself face to face with a somewhat guilty (but not at all sorry about it) kitten face. "KIRARA!! How did you get here??" Miroku   
  
Sango looked around quickly praying that the fire-cat was the only one to follow them from the camp. She sighed in relief seeing no one else around and relaxed back into Miroku's arms. She may have come to terms with her feelings, but she wasn't quite ready to deal with her other companions yet.  
  
***  
  
The following morning Sango and Miroku slunk back towards the camp, telling themselves it was at least possible that the others hadn't noticed their absence... Well might have been possibly if it weren't for the fact that three pairs of eyes fixed directly on the couple the second they came in sight and remained glued to them as if even blinking might cause them to miss something incredibly interesting.  
  
"Errrr... Good morning." Miroku began.  
  
"We were just.. there was a yokai.." Sango's blush as she said this might have made the others wonder what sort of a youkai it could possibly have been. But they had a pretty good idea what Miroku was like and were actually very happy not knowing any of the finer details Sango may have been able to provide.  
  
"We didn't want to wake you so we took care of it ourselves." Miroku finished casually, significantly better composed than his companion.  
  
"Oh. So that explains the screaming we heard last night." concluded Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo looked confused, "But Kagome.. weren't they just looking for.." Shippo was cut off as he was unfairly smothered by Kagome yet again.  
  
Miroku and Sango both winced. "Ah, but it was a BIIIG Youkai." Miroku winked at Sango, "That is why it made so much noise."  
  
Sango blushed harder, but she was determined not to let her embarrassment overcome her.  
  
Sango followed Kagome's eyes to Miroku's tattered and slightly wet robes. They'd decided it would be best to bathe before returning considering the sensitive noses of some of their companions, "It .. err.. ripped Houshi-sama's robe. So we had to go and wash up after."  
  
"And I had no idea you were so skilled at the art of back massa..."  
  
"SEPERATELY." Sango cut the monk off with a stare promising the most painful back massage in history if he let slip anymore. Sango wondered if they were buying it.  
  
Miroku wondered why she was so determined to keep it a secret.  
  
Kagome wondered how gullible Miroku and Sango thought they were.  
  
Inu Yasha wondered how a youkai had managed to attack them right after he and Kagome had dragged Shippou away from the clearing without him being able to smell it coming.  
  
Shippou wondered why everyone was staring at each other, aside from Miroku's tattered robes there wasn't much of interest to stare at.  
  
"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama would you like some breakfast?" Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"That is an excellent idea, Kagome-sama. Fighting youkai works up quite an appetite." Miroku couldn't resist another wink at Sango, which Inuyasha again totally missed.  
  
"Feh, if it was too much for you, you should have called on me for help."   
  
Sango paled, but Miroku continued for her. If the secrecy meant that much he'd continue the story for her. "Considering the special nature of this youkai, I am not certain that would have been wise, but I thank you for the offer."  
  
***  
  
As they set out to continue their journey Miroku sidled up next to Sango and placed a hand casually on her rear. That's when he remembered something missing. "Sango! Where are your panties?!"  
  
"Ack! Pervert!" A resounding slap rang through the forest. 


End file.
